


I'm Not Much a Poet But a Criminal.

by rynrss



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynrss/pseuds/rynrss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn’t want this to happen. He didn’t want to end up falling for the most unpopular person in the school, didn’t want to fall for the person everyone avoided and whispered about everyday. And he certainly didn’t want to fall for a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Much a Poet But a Criminal.

Frank didn’t want this to happen. He didn’t want to end up falling for the most unpopular person in the school, didn’t want to fall for the person everyone avoided and whispered about everyday. And he certainly didn’t want to fall for a guy.  
  
It was a Wednesday morning and frank walked into school late as usual but the teacher didn’t care and he was soon at the back of the classroom laughing with his friends and throwing scrunched up pieces of paper at the nerds who were actually trying to learn about things they had already gone over hundreds of times before.  
  
Pete, Frank’s friend starting walking round the class room mocking people, making Frank crack up even louder at the back. He stopped in front of a desk, it was some guy drawing, and he was the freak everyone usually avoided. Apparently he was found slitting his wrists in the toilets one break. Frank shuddered at the thought; it was so disgusting making yourself bleed. This guy was always in black too, he had no life about him, he looked dead. The thick black eyeliner he always wore didn’t help that fact either. He was mental, yet Pete didn’t care, he didn’t care about anything, he just strode up to his desk fearless. The kid didn’t even notice he just carried on furiously drawing in his sketchpad.  
  
“What’s this you doing? Aye, freak.” Pete grabbed it off him and started flicked through the sketches with the Way kid standing up trying to grab it back. “What the fuck dude, this stuff is morbid!” Pete exclaimed shocked.  
  
“What did you expect, fucking flowers or something? This is Way were talking about, the school freak.” Pete just chuckled and carried on showing other people the drawings. The kid however turned and looked at Frank with a death glare that could kill, if death glares could kill that is.  
  
“shut the fuck up, Iero” he growled back. This made the whole class laugh at him more. For some reason this affected Frank, no one had ever spoke to him with that much disgust and hate, his parents spoke to him pretty crappy but they always cared underneath, this was plain and simple hate. Frank stared back at this kid and looked across his face, seeing the pale flawless skin most girls died for. He had always slept with girls and everyone knew him around school as the player who was definitely straight, they had no idea. When he looked at this guy and took in everything he finally had an answer to his confused dreams and feelings. Frank gave him a sweet smile and turned his head down before he had time to answer.  
  
*  
  
“Frank what you doing tonight, I’m throwing a big party, you gotta come, everyones gonna be there!” Brendon asked as Frank walked into the changing rooms chucking his kit on the bench.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll come, need to loosen up a bit, it should be fun” smiling Frank replied. He took off his jeans and top and stood there in his boxers showing off all his tattoos. Frank looked over to the Way kid and wasn’t surprised to see him staring. “What you looking at Way? You like what you see? I wouldn’t be surprised, got a waiting list of people wanting to get a piece of this, but for you I’d let you cut to the top” Frank smirked and winked at him, he could hear his friends laughing behind him but just stared at the kid who was still focused intently on his chest. When he realised what he was doing he quickly looked up and started stuttering trying to mutter some apology to Frank who just flipped him off and pulled on his clothes. Frank found the kid watching him during gym and he would turn and wink before he blushed and looked away. When that happened Frank would take his turn and watch as he attempted to run around, he would watch as the sweat crept its way down his forehead and he would wipe it away with the back of his hand. Frank was really falling hard.  
  
After gym Frank stumbled into his only class he had no friends in, hot, sweaty, and in desperate need of a good old fashioned wank, with those new images of Gerard sweaty in his head he had to fight his hard on. It was 15 minutes into the hour lesson and Frank was thinking of not thinking about him. He looked up hoping to see Gerard a couple of rows in front in his normal seat, the seat was empty. Frank let out a big sigh, he was unsure if it was a glad sigh that Gerard wouldn’t see what he had done or a sigh that meant he wishes he was there.  
  
“-Frank!” his thoughts were disrupted by the mention of his name.  
  
“What?” Frank snarled obviously not in the mood to get shouted out by a teacher.  
  
“Mr. Iero, first you sit there doing no work all lesson and now you are answering me back rudely? How dare you speak to someone of my authority” authority yeah right! “like that! Get out of the classroom so I can speak to you without disturbing other people in this class who are making something of themselves!” frank grumbled a response, picking up his bag exiting the room. He wasn’t going to stick around just to have someone shout at him.  
  
He trekked towards the bins at the back of school where he would usually sneak off for a smoke, he needed that right now. When he got there he took note of the scumbags who were always there getting high. He definitely wasn’t going to be around them, he walked past them and few some corners into an old alley way that hasn’t been used before. This was were he would usually go, no one else knew about it except for him so it was his place for him to be alone. However, this time there was someone else there, after a few seconds of Frank standing there the kid looked up and sighed.  
  
“Look Frank, I know you hate me and all that shit, I just really cant be bothered right now, I came here to be alone, please let me” Frank shook his head sitting next to Gerard. He tried sitting close so they would be touching but Gerard twitched. He didn’t want to frighten him so he left it. He sat down against the wall half a metre away from the kid and lit a cigarette.  
  
“Frank…” Gerard started again before getting cut off.  
  
“Gerard, I don’t hate you, yeah I think you’re a bit strange but so am I, I just don’t usually get to show anyone that. I know what you think of me, and I don’t judge you for it, I deserve to be thought of the way I am, I think of myself like it too, I hate the person I have become. I guess when I first came here I wanted to fit in and be popular. It started as a small lie, not far off from who I really was but now it’s just grown and grown and I don’t even know who I am anymore. I wish I was still the 10 year old reading comics and making pretend laser guns every day. I’m a failure…” Frank didn’t know what caused him to let all that out to someone who hated him. To confess to someone he barely knew, yet he still did, he told him what took him years to finally admit to himself. He felt like he needed to show Gerard he wasn’t the only nerd in the world.  
  
“Frank, don’t do this to me. I’m not just some game you can play.” Gerard sighed looking down and shaking his raven hair to fall over his face. Frank sighed, he knew that this was going to be hard because of the past and the way he had treated him. Frank threw the cigarette he hadn’t touched on the floor stamping it out and shuffling closer to Gerard.  
  
“I’m not trying to play you I swear” he reached out and took the other kids hand out of his lap and linked it with his. “This okay?” he asked and stared at Gerard until he nodded, it was barely a nod but Frank understood this was confusing for him. “good” he looked down at their joined hands, how his small hands fit perfectly inside, he studied the way his fingers curved and the small flecks of paint that was left in the small groves. He loved every inch of them.  
  
“Just listen to me. I’m fed up of living a lie; me and you are much more similar than you think. We both love art and music, I’ve seen your band tops and we love the same bands. I know you’re a nerd and I am too, at least I used to be, I miss reading. I’m going to start again, my old comics are the dustiest things in the world but I don’t give a fuck” he breathed out a laugh before carrying on. “I’m not going to hang out with my so called friends anymore, I’m fed up. It’s not me, I want to be me, I’m a teenager I should be happy and not worrying so much.”  
  
Gerard looked in franks eyes for the first time since they had met and sighed with a small smile etching its way onto his face. “You’re telling the truth.” He smiled and laughed. Frank decided that was cutest thing he had ever seen. “I’m glad you saw the light Frankie”  
  
Frank stared at Gerard, at his small teeth when he smiled, his pointy nose, his hazel eyes. And he was finally happy. The other kid looked back at him and for a few seconds they just sat there staring into each others eyes. Frank tore his gaze away and looked down to Gerard’s lips before leaning forward. Just before their lips touched they both closed their eyes and braced themselves. Frank pushed his lips onto Gerard’s, hesitantly at first before Gerard started kissing back. Frank broke their hands and brought his arms to Gerard’s hair pushing him down onto his mouth. Gerard’s arms found their way to Franks waist and he ran them up and down smoothly.  
  
When they pulled away Frank smiled and cuddled himself up into Gerard’s arms.  
  
“My mom’s gonna love you, Frankie” Frank just giggled as a response. “And I’m gonna love you too. I’m going to make you feel human, because I’m sure as hell those other guys haven’t.” They both sighed and sat like that until school ended.  
  
He never wanted this to happen, but now it had he couldn’t be happier.  
It was no longer Frank’s alley way it was Frank and Gerard’s alley way.  
The next day Frank would walk into school with Gerard next to him smiling bright and proud.  
He wouldn’t give a damn what his old friends thought. Or what the rest of the school thought.  
He only cared that he was with someone who really liked him for being him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very bad and extremely embarrassing


End file.
